The present disclosure relates to computing technology generally for venues with multiple exhibits and/or attractions and venues including sports stadiums; and more particularly, to providing facial recognition technology based location information about users at the venues.
There are many types of venues such as, for example, museums, galleries, theme parks, audience centers, sports stadiums, and zoos that may display exhibits for audiences from the general public. It is a problem for groups of people that attend a venue to keep track of the activities and location of others in the group. One proposed solution to this problem is to track a user using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). However, this type of system requires that the user carry or wear an RFID tag. This is often an annoyance for the user and hence, undesirable. Furthermore, the RFID may be removed, discarded, and/or lost.
Thus, those skilled in the art are constantly striving to develop computing and networking technology for systems and methods that can track and provide reliable location information in a venue for groups of users with minimal inconvenience.